


Once More

by cal1brations



Series: Papa Rin AU [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: (but the divergence is after canon so?), (it's explained more in the notes), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They usually end up doing this sort of thing when the missions run late and they're slapped together; sometimes there's more people, sometimes there's less, but it always comes down to Rin and Suguro at the end of the night-- <i>a Knight and his Princess</i>, Rin coos while he digs out his key, which earns a dark glare from his blond-streaked company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this fic needs a bit of preamble (I will keep it short!)
> 
> A friend and I have this... domestic-sort AU in which, later on in his life, Rin is a (very devoted) single father of two girls. He's an exorcist, Bon is an exorcist, the two have a previous relationship that ended on decent terms, _and_ they both still have feelings for each other, thus when they end up working together, they often end up hooking up as well; sort of a weird let's-be-together-but-not-really kind of situation, mostly because of a lack of communication and lots of assumptions between the two. It's awkward and lovely.

It's late, not even shop lights are on by the time Rin manages to get home, a wary Suguro in-tow. Mostly because of the fact that Rin thinks Suguro shouldn't bother worrying about getting back to Kyoto, not when he can just crash with Rin, which is _no problem_ , Rin tells him, and can't resist an eyebrow wiggle.

Which, okay, was not necessary, because they usually end up doing this sort of thing when the missions run late and they're slapped together; sometimes there's more people, sometimes there's less, but it always comes down to Rin and Suguro at the end of the night-- _a Knight and his Princess_ , Rin coos while he digs out his key, which earns a dark glare from his blond-streaked company.

He throws the door open with a satisfied sigh (though that is the least of what he is right now), throwing his arms out as he gestures to the darkness before them-- an empty house. No little footsteps, no cheers of "Daddy's home!", which is a little disappointing for Rin, but he knows his kids are in good hands with Shiemi for the night.

"All to ourselves," Rin sighs, eagerly hoisting up his right foot to get his boot off, letting it clunk to the floor before he works on his left one, letting it drop as well before he steps out of the genkan, leaving his mess of shoes-- he can clean it up later.

Suguro stands in the doorway, toes out of his shoes with much more politeness (and finesse) than Rin could possess, staring at Rin with a gaze that is certainly not one to be ignored-- smoldering, lustful, _wanting_. Maybe it's because they're still wound up from the fight, maybe it's because doing a good fucking job is as arousing as foreplay, but Rin doesn't have much time to think about an answer because Suguro--

"Come here," Suguro says in a way that makes Rin's entire body throb, wondering if maybe there's some kind of magical property to Suguro's voice that works on him just like any other demon who cripples at the sound of Suguro's recitations.

But these words are different than practiced arias, ones Rin revels in, if only for the fact that he knows, this weird feeling that bubbles in his chest, that Suguro isn't saying things like this to other people. Suguro doesn't act like this with other people.

He really never has.

Rin steps in close to Suguro, looking him over with quiet eyes. He's got dirt smudged on his cheek from a tumble earlier, his hair is a little messy, even being tied back in a ponytail. When Rin moves close, Suguro's hands slide immediately to Rin's hips, stroking his thumbs against the familiar curve of his form, thoughtful.

Rin decides thinking is not on his list of shit to do, especially when he's tired but he's hard all at the same time, and Suguro's right here and tempting him, the bastard, does he even _know_ what that look does to Rin, even after so long--

Suguro smashes their lips together before Rin gets the chance.

Rin moans appreciatively, fisting his hands in Suguro's coat. If he wanted to, he could rip it off. He could undress them in less than a few seconds, shredding their clothes and getting to the point.

But Suguro looks wicked good in his uniform, stark white collar and pressed overcoat. And Suguro might actually kill Rin if he has to replace any of it, so Rin manages to keep his urges at bay. But he does give Suguro a yank, pulling him inside and quite literally kicking the door shut behind him.

"Where?" Suguro grunts through biting kisses, kisses that Rin knows are going to leave their mouths slick and red and bruised, and just the thought of that makes him squirm, guiding Suguro with him as he shuffles back, back, thinks of the sofa somewhere behind him, and lets go of Suguro to give him a more accurate shove towards it.

"Sit," Rin tells him, a little breathless, and Suguro makes a snort of some kind as he works on undoing his coat, tossing it over the back of the couch before he flops down, looking up to Rin as he waits for something-- instructions, a lecture, Rin bursting into flames with embarrassment. The latter is actually much more funny in Suguro's head.

Rin stalks over to him, fighting with his own coat for a good minute before he throws it down to the floor in a crumpled heap, kicking it out of the way for good measure. He sucks at ironing, but he can fix it later. There's much more pressing matters here, like Suguro shooting Rin a wicked simper like the goddamn smug bastard he is, too fucking handsome for his own good.

Rin stands before Suguro for a moment, before it's like his knees buckle and he's jamming himself on top of Suguro, straddling his lap. It's comfy, but it could be even better, and Rin avoids Suguro's attempt for a kiss, leaning back as he fights with his tie, the buttons of his shirt, hurrying to get some relief for himself that Suguro, the plain guy he is, would not understand.

With his tie chucked somewhere behind him, Rin's fingers deftly flick open the buttons of his shirt, openopenopen, and he makes a sigh that borders on obscene as his tail thrashes free from its temporary confines; it might be safer when he's out on missions, but Rin would be damned if he said it was comfortable. He sits up on his knees a little, stretching his back in an arch, and his tail in subsquence, and actually _moans_ a little at how good that feels, taking his seat once more. The look on Suguro's face is absolutely priceless, all arched eyebrows and a few amazed blinks, and Rin laughs a little, moving in to lick a stripe up Suguro's neck.

"S'been awhile," Suguro mumbles, his hands finding their way to cup the curve of Rin's ass, pulling him into his lap a little more, which Rin easily complies with. Automatically, Rin starts to move, small sways of his hips as he presses his nose to Suguro's neck, his jaw, licking his lips as he searches for the best words to say; it has been awhile, that's for damn sure, but they're alone right now, for the rest of the night, even, and they're already like this, a hot-heavy mess on Rin's fucking couch--

Rin nuzzles against Suguro's collar, breathing in the scent of his colonge, faded with a hint of sweat, and just the scent of him makes Rin's cock throb, wrenches a little groan from him as he slides his hands down Suguro's front, working at his tie. "You miss me?" Rin asks cheekily, lifting his head to eye Suguro with a grin.

Suguro makes a noise that Rin doesn't quite know how to place, but Suguro also gives Rin's ass an appreciative squeeze, rolling his hips up into Rin's and forcing a moan out of him, making him grind down against Suguro excitedly.

"Mm, I missed _that_ ," Suguro laughs, a little breathless, and Rin huffs a bit at being teased. He wiggles a little in Suguro's hold, rather liking the feeling of their still-clothed cocks rubbing together, and whimpers out a little noise, letting his face press to Suguro's shoulder.

"You're as needy as always--"

Rin laughs. "Glad you can remember that much."

"Still into multiple--"

" _Yes_ ," Rin hisses, tail whipping as Rin gives a full body roll, a shimmy of his hips down into Suguro's lap, sighing at the feeling of Suguro's cock. It's _really_ been too long, Rin thinks, mostly because he can't remember the last time he got to be so loud with something so filthy-- he doesn't partake much when he's on his own, especially because he knows just how loud (and insatiable) he tends to get with these kinds of things.

"Please," Rin decides to add, mostly because he doesn't want to seem ungrateful, doesn't want Suguro to think little of him; he's just excited, really, for too many reasons, but a lot of them involve Suguro being here right now, kissing him and grinding against him and making him feel so good. "Quick-- we can be quick about it, just once is good, too-- fuck, _please_ \--"

Suguro chuckles a little, the hoarness of his voice very noticable in the action, and he laves at Rin's neck, nibbling along the pale column until he draws a loud enough moan from Rin about it. "Get your pants off, then," Suguro mumbles against Rin's skin, giving his ass an encouraging little pat, even stroking his fingers under the base of Rin's tail, which--

" _Oh_ \--!" Rin sucks in a loud gasp, trembling and shaking and definitely caught in orgasm; he's always been sensitive, especially at his tail (although he had been getting better with it, with no one to touch it in such a lascivious manner as Suguro can), but the fact is simply Rin's been lonely and desperate and Suguro knows him too fucking well, and it's no surprise that Suguro can wrench an orgasm out of him in less than twenty minutes.

When Rin is able to understand his surroundings, no longer panting and squirming and riding out the waves of pleasure Suguro left him in the middle of, he notices Suguro is laughing, which makes Rin frown, giving his shoulder a shove.

"Sorry," Suguro admits with a little quirk of the lips. He doesn't sound that sorry, though, the little shit. "I forgot how sensitive you were there-- still?"

Rin snorts, moving to get up to his feet to work on his belt and getting his trousers off, letting them pool at his ankles before kicking them aside. He has to do laundry now, anyway, so Rin hardly bothers tossing his clothes into a messy pile on his living room floor (not that he usually minds anyway but, good example for the kids and all) and glances back to Suguro.

He's shoving off his pants when Rin finally watches him, grabbing them off and tossing them with a little more grace into a more neat pile of clothes-- _wow_ , it's been a _long_ time since Rin can remember a sight like that, their clothes strewn about, mingling together. Rin smiles at the thought, until he feels Suguro's hands grabbing his waist, giving him a shove to the-- side?

"What?" Rin asks, frowning. It kind of feels like Suguro is trying to march him off to bed or something (which Rin is _not_ a believer in), and Rin will be damned if he doesn't get the shag he has been waiting for-- Suguro only comes around sparingly nowadays!

Suguro makes a little face, lips pursed. "Turn around," he grunts, and oh, it makes sense now, with Suguro's hands at his hips, trying to wrench Rin around without throwing him to the floor. Rin obeys once he understands, moving to grab his tail and hold it aside so he doesn't end up whipping Suguro in the face with it, something that is incredibly unsexy, he can remember from his teenage years quite well.

Rin allows Suguro to yank on his hips, then, pulling him back, and Rin almost flops back down, until he remembers oh, right, and jerks himself forward, holding out a hand to Suguro. "Wait, wait, _waitasec_ ," he splutters, and actually _runs_ _off_ , leaving Suguro a beautiful, naked mess on his couch, sitting there with a baffled expression that makes Rin laugh.

He returns as quick as he can, hands full with a box of condoms and a tube of lube, both of which he throws at Suguro (very purposely) before he even gets back to the couch, smiling at Suguro's little grunt of satisfaction-- amusement, maybe, from the way he's smirking up at Rin all of a sudden.

"You always have sex on your couch after missions?"

Rin feels himself go red, knows his tail is stiff as he stomps closer, reaching for the box to tear it open; it's not even _open_! "I do _not_!" Rin hisses, actually kind of angry Suguro would imply that. Does he think so little of Rin? He struggles with the stupid box, eventually shredding the damn thing, more or less, and shoving it at Suguro with a huff.

"Where do you want me?"

"C'mere," Suguro mumbles, and makes a motion with his hand, pointer finger swirling in a circle, _turn_ _around_. Rin rolls his eyes, but he complies, moving to sit himself in Suguro's lap, trying to make himself a little comfortable without putting all his weight at the base of his spine.

Fortunately, Suguro is ready to aid in that department, slouching down more as Rin sits atop him, sliding his smooth hands over Rin's sides, over his thighs, _inside_ his thighs, resting just outside of the area that is throbbing with need for some kind of attention, even just a flick. Rin squirms, settling in quite nicely with Suguro's hard cock right up against his ass, something nice to grind his hips against as Suguro teases him with too-light touches, until Rin think he might actually go insane.

" _C'mon_ ," Rin whines, giving a hard thrust of his hips up into nothing-- he wants Suguro's hand there, at least, maybe the circle of his fingers for Rin to fuck himself into. Suguro, busy laving Rin's neck in kisses, nips, licks, smiles against him, digging up the little tube of lube from half-under his leg, moving to work the cap off and spill some over his fingers, making sure to do the task right atop Rin's hips, so the excess flows down to Rin's cock, down to the cleft of his ass, giving Suguro enough to work with. Rin's already panting hard, flushed and eager, and he tries not to thrash around as he watches Suguro's hand slide down, feels the delicious pressure of his first finger against the ring of muscle, and moans out, head tossed back against Suguro's shoulder.

"Hurts?"

Rin shakes his head quickly. "Nah-- s'great. Keep doing that."

Suguro chuckles, but he doesn't resist any longer. His finger slides in, slow and easy, and even if Rin really like the feeling of being filled up, he's glad Suguro's taking his time with the task. In and out, in much deeper, out much further. Rin quickly gets impatient, because one is not enough, and as soon as his hips start rocking with enough fervor, Suguro adds another finger. There's a little groan from Suguro, and when Rin manages to turn his head to look at him, Suguro's gaze is focused intently on the task, on watching Rin's ass eagerly pull his fingers inside, clamp tight around them. Rin smiles, pleased and pleasured and everything in between, and lets the moans fall from his lips as he rocks his hips into Suguro's expert fingers.

" _Sssuguro_ \-- yeah, _fuck_ , just like that," Rin groans at a particularly wonderful angle, feeling his tail thrash a little in its position between him and Suguro, pinned; he prays it isn't going to be disruptive, not now, please. Suguro doesn't seem concerned, though, so that's good-- Rin can enjoy even more when he's not worrying about what Suguro thinks of the feeling of Rin's tail thrashing in delight against his skin.

Suguro moves his lips to Rin's ear, giving him a little nip there before he speaks, voice low, intrigued, and _filthy_. "Look at you, Rin," he murmurs, his fingers sliding in and out at a fairly brutal pace-- excellent, in Rin's book. "Look at the way you're just sucking in my fingers-- you want more, don't you?"

" _Fuck yeah_ ," Rin moans, reaching a hand back to lace it into Bon's hair, effectively ruining the last semblance of a ponytail he had going for him. Rin spits out another moan as Suguro works on adding a third finger to the mix, turning his head forcefully and kissing him with great need, unable to keep from whimpering against Suguro's lips as he's stretched, filled, nearing the edge once more.

"Shit," Rin whimpers, sucking on Suguro's bottom lip, delighted with the groan he gets in turn for it. "C'mon, it's good, I'm good," he adds, swirling his hips a little, hoping Suguro gets the message.

Well, just in case he doesn't, Rin makes sure to add with great desperation seeping into his tone, " _Fuck_ _me_."

Suguro gives a few more pounds of his fingers into Rin, if only to make sure, before slowly withdrawing them. He has to reach a little for the condoms, plucking one up from between the sofa cushions, and nudges for Rin to move a little as he opens it up so he can put it on.

Rin, the helpful assistant (read: little shit) he is, decides to aid in sliding the thing onto Suguro's erection, licking his lips just at the sight of it, all plummy and thick-- a true piece of work. He sits off to the side a little, legs still in Suguro's lap, and plucks the little piece of latex from him, shooting Suguro a cheeky smile as he guides the condom over him, giving his cock a few strokes as well. Suguro sucks in a breath between clenched teeth, looks absolutely great like that, trying to hold back from the pleasure, and Rin leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth with a throaty little hum.

"You thinkin' about it?" Rin mumbles against Suguro's skin, kissing along his jaw as he slides his hand down to cup Suguro's sac in his hand. "How good it's gonna feel? When you fuck me?"

"C'mere," Suguro grunts, apparently too aroused to keep listening to all the filthy ideas Rin's always been so good about pounding into his skull, a little vixen indeed. Rin grins, scooting his way back into their position before, though he gasps a little when one of Suguro's hands comes to hold up one of his thighs, fingers digging into the soft skin there. They have to work together a bit to guide Suguro's cock inside, since it really _has_ been awhile, but even with just the head, pressing Rin open, Rin drops his head back with a low groan, arching his back a little to take more of Suguro in.

" _Hurry_ ," Rin whines, gasping when he feels Suguro buck into him, and Rin wiggles up a bit, reaching a hand down between his legs, feeling the seam of where they meet, where Suguro's buried inside. He moans, looking down, unable to see past his stiff cock, leaking precum to puddle at his lower stomach, but he doesn't need to see it to know Suguro's deep inside, especially with the way he feels Suguro shuddering and sighing behind him.

However, full of surprises tonight, it seems, Suguro's other hand dives to hold Rin's other thigh, effectively spreading Rin wide open as he brings himself to sit up more, causing Rin to do the same, which makes Suguro's cock feel even deeper inside him and-- _oh_.

"Su-- _ooh_ , oh, _god_ ," Rin stammers out, unable to say much when he feels Suguro give an experimental nudge of his hips into Rin's; the position doesn't allow for much movement, but Suguro is so deep inside, Rin thinks he could get off just knowing that Suguro's swollen cock is there inside his ass.

Except that "much movement" apparently doesn't include the action of Suguro's hips actually _slamming_ up into Rin, making him bounce, and it's absolutely, hands down, the best feeling Rin has ever felt-- at least, in a long time. He cries out, hands reaching back, threading into Suguro's hair again with his left hand, just to hold on as he pants, gasps, grinds back against Suguro.

" _Do that again_!" Rin begs, chest heaving, and Suguro doesn't need to ask before he goes again-- and again, and _again_ \--

Rin tenses, cries out again, yanks Suguro's hair and wails for _more, more_! He's treated with exactly as he wants, Suguro's pace quickly building into something relentless, brutal. He buries his face against the hollow of Rin's neck, unable to swallow back the eager grunts he lets out as he rocks his hips up into Rin's tight heat, quickly losing himself in the breathy, desperate cries Rin lets out, pleas and moans, amongst other things.

" _Sofuckinggood_ \-- Suguro, _fuck_!" Rin sobs, turning his head a little, letting his airy gasps hit Suguro's skin, _ah, ah, ah_. He wants to touch himself, but he also just wants to feel Suguro inside him, doesn't want to end up losing himself too quickly, doesn't want this to end, mostly.

Suguro's fingers bite into the skin of his thighs, not hard enough that his nails sink in, but Rin is certain there will be ten dots of purple to match Suguro's fingertips when they're done, and _that's_ a picture Rin doesn't mind thinking about over and over-- even if they're not together, not something, well.

Rin's always been a sucker, that's for sure.

But he doesn't think about that now, not while Suguro's pounding into him, making Rin bounce in subsequence from each movement, gasping out a " _ahn_!" with each jostle. He wants to kiss Suguro more, but he also wants to just feel Suguro's dick thrusting into him, and in the end, Rin just ends up letting his head loll back, jerking with Suguro's rough movements. The pleasure leaves him boneless, too desperate to do much more than receive, give in to the absolutely fucking incredible feeling of Suguro, behind him, inside him, all around him.

" _Rin_ ," Suguro grunts, and Rin moans out a warble of a noise in turn; he's sure his eyes must be rolling back into his goddamn skull with how good he feels right now, mouth hanging open constantly as the moans tumble out-- _uhn, uhn, ah_!

"You're-- so fucking tight," Suguro mutters, nosing against Rin's neck, scraping him with his chin scruff, and Rin yells, actually _yells_ , the noise tailing off with a weep of utter desperation; he's probably going to come like this, completely untouched, and the thought itself is enough to reduce Rin to begging.

" _Harder_!" Rin demands, yanking Suguro's hair a little, forcing him closer to Rin's neck, daring him to bite. "Fuck me, oh god-- I need it, I need _you_ ," he gasps, wails, cries. His cheeks feels sticky, maybe with sweat, maybe with tears, but either way. "Give it to me-- fuck me, _fuck me_!"

Suguro makes a low groan, practically animalistic, as he holds Rin open wider, pounds harder, shivers more. "I love it when you beg for my cock," he manages out against the skin of Rin's neck, biting him there, and Rin nearly convulses from the feeling, the spark of dull pain, _so good_ , blooming at the junction of neck and shoulder.

A sharp thrust sends Rin jostling once more in Suguro's hold, but in all the right ways, the ways that make Rin's insides shudder and his legs tremble because there is it, Suguro's nudging right up against his prostate, and Rin can't help but scream, some gurgled version of " _Fuck yes_!"

Suguro grunts against Rin's neck, holds him open and fucks into him, with all the strength his hips can allow. Sharp, quick movements, barely pulling out of Rin before slamming back in, milking Rin's sweet spot and all the cries it rips from Rin's throat, making his chest heave and his cock twitch, so close to completion. He doesn't risk moving his hands to stroke Rin, though, not when he's got him so perfectly spread open like this.

" _Please_ ," Rin starts again, except he's actually kind of crying now, so pleasured that his voice trembles and his eyes are actually watering-- god, don't let Suguro stop for that, Rin thinks desperately, trying weakly to slurp up the drool sliding out the corner of his mouth. "I ne-need it," he whimpers, words interrupted by Suguro's harsh thrusts. "I wanna cum-- wanna cum _so bad_ \--"

"Do it," Suguro growls demandingly. "Make a mess. Show me just how bad you wanted this. Ruin this fucking couch."

"Sug--" A ragged noise, along with Rin's spine arching in such a beautiful display-- Suguro thinks momentarily about how much he want to pluck Rin's nipples when he's got his chest arched out like that. "Suguro, fuck, _fuck_ \--" Rin's crying, whimpering with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, too desperate to do more than curse and cry and plead for his release.

Suguro kisses him wetly at the base of his ear. "Rin," he whispers, gruff and a little desperate, and apparently his name is all it takes before Rin practically seizes up in Suguro's hold, legs shaking noticeably in Suguro's grip as his cock spurts, orgasm striking him like a whip. His tail thrashes, trapped against Suguro's shoulder and Rin's back, and Rin trembles all over, writhes and curls and bucks as he wails in orgasm.

" _Haaa_ , _ah_!" Rin gasps-- screams, really-- still stiff as he moves, still trying to enjoy what Suguro's giving to him, over and over, thrusting into him. Suguro hurries, racing to finish, eager to finish with someone, _Rin_ , and not into his hand, as he has been accustomed to for quite some time as of late.

Rin goes slack again rather quick, exhausted, and Suguro stutters a grunt against Rin's shoulder as he bucks once, twice, nearly throwing Rin off his lap with the intensity of his thrusts, enjoying the shivering gasps it wrenches out of Rin. He spills on the fourth thrust, calling out Rin's name with certainty, like a prayer, and Rin's hand smooths sloppily through Suguro's hair as he arches his hips up into Rin, grinds into him deep as he empties himself, quaking beneath Rin in true euphoria; it's been too long.

Suguro sucks in gasps of air as he slowly, slowly relaxes. Rin barely moves, but he does go deadweight on top of Suguro, licking his lips with a slow, focused swipe of his tongue, trying to think of something to do, something to say.

With his face still tucked against Rin's throat, Suguro finally mumbles, "M'exhausted," which makes Rin laugh, closing his eyes for a moment, just relaxing, just enjoying.

"You wanna stay here?" Rin asks, turning his head a bit, letting his nose press into Suguro's hair. He smells a little like sweat and a lot like Suguro, and it's a good smell, weird, but still good. Rin can't help but smile a little. "I have leftover Gyudon* from last night."

"It's like you _planned_ this," Suguro comments, but Rin can hear the sarcasm in his tone, so he doesn't feel too alarmed.

Nonetheless, Rin squirms a little, slowly lifting himself up-- he can think a little better when Suguro's softening cock isn't inside him-- and gives Suguro a little pat on the leg as he flops down beside him, content as can be.

"Clean up," Rin tells him with a little grin as he throws himself up to his feet. His legs are, admittedly, a little jelly-feeling, but he's had worse, so he puts up with it. He even stretches his arms up over his head, arching his back and sighing at the satisfying _crack_ in result; his tail arches and swishes in turn as well. When he looks back to Suguro, still on the sofa, he laughs out, grinning widely at the lustful, yet disappointed, gaze Suguro is giving him.

"It's like you don't even know _how_ to be banal," Suguro sighs, with great suffering it sounds like.

Rin frowns, flat, setting his hands on his hips. "I don't know what that actually means, but it kinda sounds like _anal_ \--"

" _Aren't_ you supposed to be making us food?" Suguro says, much louder, over Rin's asinine comment. Rin grins at that, fishing up his shirt from the floor and throwing it on, buttons left undone.

"Lemme get clean underwear first," he explains, disappearing down the hall, leaving Suguro to sigh and set to tugging the condom (which is cold and wet and sticky, _gross_ ) off, tying it up and grimacing as he walks, buck naked, to the kitchen to throw it out. When he looks up from the trash bin, Rin is standing in the doorway, sucking in a gasp that actually frightens Suguro a little.

That is, before Rin starts grinning and shoving Suguro trying to push him out of the kitchen. "It's not _safe_ to cook _naked_!" He shouts, and Suguro rolls his eyes, stumbling back out into the living room. He doesn't bother with getting completely redressed, but he at least tugs on his boxer briefs and folds up the rest of his uniform; he puts a little more care into these things than Rin, even after all this time.

Eventually, they end up picking at Gyudon together on the sofa, and Rin's chatting away about this and that, and it's nice. They talk about the time that's passed since Suguro's last visit, which has only been a month or so ago, and at some point Rin practically ends up falling asleep into his bowl, so they end up heading off to bed soon after.

Suguro tries hard not to think about what ifs while he lies beside Rin, the latter snuggling up into the shape of Suguro's body.

But he places a kiss on Rin's forehead, anyway, shamelessly self-indulgent, and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gyudon is literally "beef bowl". It's rice topped with, well, beef, and usually other little bits like onions and egg. It's kind of like a "comfort food", like something you might make at home often.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be posting more of this AU, but I'll have you all know that I'm a disgusting little sucker for domestic AU's. -w- b 
> 
> Also, the friend in cahoots with me on the AU drew a little omake comic for this fic! It's right [over here!](http://nekochicanaartblog.tumblr.com/post/125106391145/we-need-sanitizer-and-holy-water-right-fucking)


End file.
